Go be with the girl you love
by Beckyhelene
Summary: ONE SHOT. Takes place during the prom in Thunder Struck part 2. A love triangle is revealed.


Disclaimer: Me own this? Nah.

Summary: Takes place during the prom in Thunder Struck part two.

---

Kira put her guitar away after her performance. She was now walking around, saying hello to fellow students and receiving some "good jobs" and "you rocks" from people. She tried her best to seem happy and smile at everyone, but she found it very hard to do so because ever since a certain guy and girl walked into prom, she felt her insides crumbling.

What guy and girl, you ask? Conner and Krista. The two were basically joined at the hip the whole night thus far and it didn't sit well with the former yellow ranger.

"Kira!" Conner called. Kira turned to see him and Krista walk over, hand in hand. Kira did her very best to hide the hurt she felt at seeing the two together. If anyone had told her almost a year ago that she'd be friends with Conner McKnight, let alone have romantic feelings for him, she would have had herself a good laugh. But now, after working side by side, many times trusting him with her life and he trusting her with his, it didn't seem so hilarious.

"Hey guys." She said, putting on a smile.

"Kira, you were amazing." Krista said, with a big smile.

"Thank you." She said. Kira gave an internal sigh. She wished she could hate Krista. She wished she could despise her existence and chalk her and Conner as just another fling, but deep inside she couldn't. Krista was a good person. She was caring, deep, intellectual. Nothing like the girls Conner would usually date. Something told Kira that this was more then a fling.

"Yeah, you were awesome." Conner said, smiling at her. Kira was about to respond when someone walked over to them.

"Hey, Krista, a bunch of us are taking pictures by the tree outside, we thought you should be in them, since you sphere-headed the fight for the tree." One of Krista's fellow enviormentalist friends, Amy said.

"Oh." Krista said, smiling at her friend. She looked at Conner, as if to ask if he wanted to come along.

"You go ahead." He said. Krista nodded.

"I'll be right back." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Conner smiled as Krista walked off with Amy. Conner and Kira stood there alone. Kira gave Conner a small smile.

"So, I heard you got a spot on that soccer team." Kira said. "Great job." She said. Conner nodded.

"Yeah, I leave to start training with the team in a month." He said. "It's actually the same team from before."

"As in the one you almost left the other team for?" Kira asked, referring to the rangers. Conner nodded.

"The coach gave me another shot and I figured if a chance like this happens twice, you better take it."

"Especially since your other obligations are gone." Kira pointed out. Conner nodded.

"Yeah, that was a major factor in the decision to take the spot." He said. "What about you, did you ever hear from that music conservatory in Los Angeles?" He asked.

"Yeah, last week actually." Kira said. Conner stared at her, eager to hear what happened. "They accepted me. I haven't gotten back to them yet, seeing as I thought we'd still be fighting bad guys."

"Well, you are going to go, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kira said. Conner smiled.

"Kira! That's great!" He pulled her into a tight hug. Kira lost herself in his touch. How she wished this was more then just a friendly congratulatory hug. Just then, a slow song came on. Conner pulled away from her. "Come on, great news like this deserves a dance." He said. Before Kira could protest, Conner pulled her out onto the dance floor and put his hands on her hips. She put hers on his shoulders. "So, you're going off to LA, Ethan's going to work for that computer game company, and Trent's off to art school. Looks like the team's splitting up." Conner said as they slowly swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Looks like it." Kira said with a sad tone.

"Well, we're all going to keep in touch, right?" Conner asked. "I mean, we're all more then just teammates, we're friends."

"Yeah, friends." Kira said, looking away, trying to hide her disappointment. They both fell into a soft silence as they just continued dancing. Kira sighed and placed her head against his shoulder. Conner held her closer. After a while, Kira couldn't take in any longer. She lifted her head off his shoulder abruptly, causing him to look at her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Are we friends?" She asked. Conner gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

"I mean, are we _just _friends?" She asked. Conner frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Kira closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Forget it." She said. The song soon ended and Kira quickly stepped out of his embrace. "I need some air." She said as she quickly turned and walked out of the back exit of the gym. Conner blinked. He went to go after her, but was stopped by Ethan.

"What's up with her?" Ethan asked.

"No clue, but I'm going to find out." Conner said. He sidestepped past Ethan and followed Kira. He went outside and saw her sitting on one of the benches, alone. Her head was lowered. "Kira?"

"Go away, Conner." Kira pleaded. Conner could hear from her voice that she was crying. Conner certainly wasn't going to grant her request then. He went over to her. He lowered himself onto one knee and took her hands in his.

"Kira, what's wrong?" He asked. Kira pulled her hands away from him and jumped up to her feet.

"She is!" She screamed. Conner got up to his feet and simply stared at her.

"Who?" He asked. Kira ignored his question.

"Do you know how much it kills me to watch you walking around all lovey-dovey with-with _her_?!" Kira demanded. "Do you?"

"Krista?" Conner asked. "You have a problem with me and Krista?" Conner asked, feeling a little defensive.

"Yes, I do!" Kira yelled.

"What? Why? I mean Krista's been nothing but nice to you, Ethan, Trent, all of you, why do you suddenly have a problem with her?"

"Because it should be me kissing you!" She screamed. Conner's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" He asked. Kira gasped softly, shocked she actually said that.

"Oh god." She whimpered. "I have to go." She went to leave. Conner quickly went to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Oh no you don't, not until you explain." Conner said.

"There's nothing to explain." Kira said, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he wouldn't have any of that. "It doesn't matter now, you're with Krista. Just leave me alone and go be with Krista." She finally managed to shake him off and walked away from him. Conner followed.

"What, are you saying you have feelings for me?" He asked. Kira kept walking without responding. "What about Trent?" He asked. Kira closed her eyes and just made herself keep walking. "Kira, answer me!" Conner demanded, running around her and stopping right in her path.

"What about Trent?" She asked. "You know that after Trent joined our side, he and I tried the whole dating thing, but it didn't work out."

"Yeah, but you told me it was because after being enemies for so long, you couldn't just go into dating mode, but you still cared for him."

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied! It didn't work out because while I was out with him, I was thinking of you!" Kira said. Conner blinked, unsure how to respond to that. "I've had these really intense feelings for you for a long time." Kira admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Conner asked.

"Because you were always off going after bimbos in short skirts, I didn't think you'd want me. And by the time I realized you might like girls with some substance, you were off being Krista's knight in shining armor. Or is it battilizer armor?" She asked bitterly as fresh tears filled her eyes. "After I saw how seeing Krista in danger made you tap into major power, I knew that your feelings for her were real." She went and sat back down on the bench. Conner went and sat beside her.

"Kira," he began. "I'm sorry. I had no idea….." He trailed off. Kira looked up at him. Before Conner could move, blink, or say anything else, Kira leaned in and kissed him. She let loose all her love and passion. Conner simply sat there, receiving it as he felt the wetness of her tears on his cheeks. Kira put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her deeper. Conner felt awful because although he could feel all her emotions and love, he didn't feel any of his own. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and softly pushed her back. Kira stared at him. "..But you and I are just friends." He said, ending his sentence. Kira's jaw tightened as sobs tried to break out of her. She shifted away from him. "I'm with Krista, and I really care about her. I think I love her." That sentence was all it took for Kira's sobs to break free. Conner winced, hating the sound of her misery, especially seeing as he caused it. "I'm sorry." He said. He looked up and saw Krista standing not too far away. Something told him that she had witnessed the kiss. Conner sighed and hugged Kira, kissing her on the cheek. "I really am sorry."

"Forget it." Kira said softly. "Just go."

"Kira, I-" He tried to protest, not wanting to leave her alone in that state. Kira looked at him.

"Go be with the girl you love." She said. She stood up and walked away. This time, Conner didn't follow. He stood up and walked over to Krista.

"I saw her kiss you." Krista informed him. Conner prepared himself for her to dump him right then and there. "And I saw you push her away." Krista added. She leaned in and captured his lips in a small kiss. "I think I love you too." She said. Conner wanted to smile and jump for joy, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy when one of his best friends was so sad. Krista saw this. "Is she going to be okay?" Krista asked.

"I don't know." Conner sighed.

"You want to go after her, make sure she's all right, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter, since that's not what she wants. I think my presence will just make her feel worse." Conner said. Krista also couldn't help feel bad.

"If I had known she felt that way about you, I wouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault." Conner said, taking her hand. "Kira and I are just friends, we'll always be just friends and nothing would have changed that."

"Are you sure?" Krista asked. Conner nodded.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Our prom is still going on." He pointed out, trying to lighten the mood. Krista smiled.

"It is, isn't it." The two interlaced their fingers as they walked back inside. Conner couldn't help sigh softly, seeing as he had just lied to Krista. The fact was, he _used _to have feelings for Kira, but he always figured she loved Trent, so he never said anything. After he and Krista became close, he sort of lost the romantic thoughts he had for Kira, and now Kira was in pain. A part of Conner felt awful, but another part of him felt that it was fate. He loved Krista, and he truly did feel that she was whom he was meant to be with.

THE END


End file.
